


We Shouldn't Be Doing This (But We Are)

by MaudeZbornak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #reylovalentines2021, Age Difference, Ben Solo is a DILF, Best Friend's Dad, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Food Sex, Hot Daddy Ben Solo, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Rey, Rey Seduces Ben, Reylo Valentines Exchange, Reylo Valentines Exchange 2021 (Star Wars), Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaudeZbornak/pseuds/MaudeZbornak
Summary: For the 2021 Reylo Valentine's Day Exchange, I chose two prompts. This is the second - the first is called "Overdue." I am not certain who submitted this prompt, but if you did - I hope you enjoy it. Happy to tag you at your request.The prompt: "Rey (18) goes over to her best friend’s house on Valentine’s Day expecting their usual Galentine’s sleepover. Only when she arrives, she finds out her friend has a last minute date. Her friend’s hot dad Ben comforts her and one thing leads to another…"Happy Valentine's Day! #reylovalentines2021
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: Reylo Valentine’s 2021





	We Shouldn't Be Doing This (But We Are)

_Just made it._

Rey killed the engine and sat for a moment. All around her car, wet white flakes drizzled down to cover her windshield, and streaked the driver’s side and passenger windows. The sky had been clear of snow when she left her apartment, but now -- in the driveway of her best friend’s house -- winter storm Sabine had deigned to bloom, and blow.

And Sabine was sticking. Rey knew when she left tomorrow morning, she’d have to drive home in at least three inches of white. She hoped the city had the salt trucks ready to go.

She grabbed her duffel bag, tightened her knit cap and scarf, and dove out into the blessed cold. She thought it appropriate for nature to unload on Valentine’s night. For years, Rey hated the holiday. Always without a date; the token flowers and candy from platonic friends were appreciated, but those gifts lacked the passion she craved.

When her high school bestie, Bazine, had suggested a Galentine’s sleepover in their freshman year she went along with it. Now, in the fourth year of this tradition, Rey looked forward to February fourteenth. Others might think it silly for two eighteen-year-olds to cuddle up in flannel pajamas with pizza and ice cream, snarking at old rom-coms, but Rey needed this levity. Baz was her sister from another mister, one of the few people with whom she could relate in every aspect of her life. If both of them had even the slightest inclination toward bisexuality she’d have asked for her hand.

Alas, she and Baz were hopelessly hetero, two kindred single souls on a freezing Galentine’s Night, and Baz wasn’t answering the damn doorbell.

“Come on.” Rey bounced in place and grit her teeth. “It’s friggin’ freezing.”

She tried one more time and waited. Heavy footfalls coming down the stairs sounded on the other side, and the door swung open to reveal Bazine’s father. Rey looked up at a dark, handsome face with a thin line of sweat along his forehead, and dark hair matted by assumed vigorous exercise. He wore wireless earbuds and plucked one away before speaking.

“Rey, get in here before you freeze,” said Mr. Solo, and ushered her into the foyer. “Sorry I didn’t hear the bell at first. Just finished my Peloton ride.”

“It’s okay.” Rey stamped the snow off her sneakers and removed her hat. It provided only a short distraction from Mr. Solo’s workout attire. White tank top stretched over his broad chest, tight black cycling shorts that left little to the imagination. For a guy just past forty, Mr. Solo hardly looked it. Not that Rey had ever noticed before; in the six years she and Baz were friends, her father existed mainly as the man who greeted them in passing while they did homework in the kitchen.

Of course, Bazine’s parents had still been married, so naturally Rey saw her mother more often. Not so much lately, since they separated and the former Mrs. Solo walked out after an affair with her boss.

Rey turned her head away, and focused on the nearby family room, their base of operations for the night. Mr. Solo glanced out one of the slim windows flanking the front door.

“Baz isn’t with you?” he asked.

Rey whirled to face him. “You mean she’s not home? She was getting off work at five.” It was well after that now.

Mr. Solo shook his head. “Could be the weather holding her up, but she usually calls.” He looked down at himself and must have realized his attire was making her uncomfortable. “Rey, please make yourself at home. I’ll clean up and change. Feel free to warm up with some coffee.”

“Thanks.” The Solos treated Rey like extended family. She knew her way around, and after she placed her things in the family room she fixed a K-cup of vanilla roast, one sugar. As she sat in the breakfast nook, warming her hands around the mug, she heard voices floating down the stairs.

One voice, actually, firm and authoritative. It sounded like Mr. Solo had paused midway down to berate a presumed caller. “No, I will not tell her. I am not here to clean up your messes,” he said. “You do this, and you own up to the responsibility. If you ask me, you shouldn’t do this at all.”

Silence, then, “Fine. You do whatever the hell you want.”

Mr. Solo barged into the kitchen, his face tense. He’d cleaned up well, now dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and black slacks, undone tie draped down his shoulders. Baz mentioned he had plans for tonight, but after that phone call she wondered if a work situation had arisen to spoil any chance at Valentine’s romance.

“Rey, I am so very sorry for what’s about to happen,” he said, holding his phone like he wanted to slam it into pieces on the counter.

“Why? What…?”

Her phone chimed in a text. Rey’s stomach roiled as she read it.

_Reyrey, hav 2 cancel. Armie from work asked me out 2 dinner. U kno Ive been hoping he would! Big VDay surprise...I didnt kno! Pls dont b mad_

“So, she’s bailing on our Galentine’s?” She looked up at her friend’s father, who joined her now at the table. He looked as discomforted as she felt stricken. She and Baz had talked of nothing but tonight for the last two weeks. Planned the movies, bought the food...Baz had even finagled some edibles for when her dad went to bed, but he didn’t need to know that part.

Rey fought not to cry. She didn’t know Mr. Solo well enough to melt into a blubbering mess in front of him. “How could she do this to me? Tonight of all nights?”

“It’s my fault, I suppose,” Mr. Solo said, his voice low and simmering. “I thought I’d done my job in teaching that kid manners.”

“No. She’s been crushing on this guy forever.” In a way, she couldn’t blame Baz for taking this leap, given her romantic dry spell. It would have been nice to have received this text twenty minutes earlier, however.

“I guess I should leave.” She pushed aside the coffee and stood.

“Rey, no.” Mr. Solo held out a hand to still her movement, without touching her. “Have you looked outside? It’s getting worse. Plus, upstairs my weather app alerted a storm advisory. I don’t want you driving in it.”

He paused, and added, “You can stay here until the weather improves. There’s plenty of food, and you know how the Roku works. It’s no bother at all.”

Rey nodded. Alone in her friend’s house on Valentine’s Day while Baz and her dad went out on dates. Fun. Hopefully Baz had the edibles hidden somewhere in her room. She’d take all of them.

Another chime sounded. This time Mr. Solo picked up his phone and sighed. “Well, guess I’m in the same boat,” he said. “My date bailed, too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Eh.” He tossed his phone on the table. “I wasn’t really looking forward to it. It was a setup. She’s probably using the weather as an excuse.”

“A cancelled blind date, on Valentine’s?” If they were having a contest for the worst evening ever, they’d have tied.

Mr. Solo gave a smile. It changed the whole composition of his face. He looked younger, attractive. That woman was a fool to bow out. “Yes, because nothing screams desperate single dad better than agreeing to take your co-worker’s cousin’s roommate out for lobster in a late winter clusterduck.” He slid the tie from his shoulders and rolled it into a ball.

Rey had to laugh, and Mr. Solo unrolled the tie along the table at her. “See, that made you feel better, right? Rey,” he said, straightening in his chair, “I didn’t have a Plan B prepared, and it’s obvious you didn’t either. Since we’re both stuck here, we may as well make the best of it. Would you mind if I cooked us dinner?”

It wouldn’t be the first time. Rey had enjoyed many family dinners with the Solos, and her father ran the kitchen. Without Bazine as a buffer, though, Rey felt some unease at how to carry on conversation without awkward bumps of silence. “I’d like that, thanks,” she said anyway.

“I saw the freezer was stuffed with pizza rolls. Maybe we could do something more substantial?” He nodded toward the oven. “I have everything for flatbreads. Actual vegetables... dress it any way you want.” He shrugged. “With what I have.”

Her stomach rumbled. She’d skipped lunch for this. “Whatever you have.”

***

Ben donned an apron to protect his clothes. A quick inventory of the fridge yielded a bounty of veg, and Mr. Solo let her slice mushrooms and green peppers for her personal pizza. She reached for a sweet onion when Mr. Solo offered to caramelize it. “I prefer ‘em that way,” he said. He’d already sauced both flatbreads, and his was sprinkled liberally with raw spinach and feta.

“If it’s no trouble. I’ll try it.”

“No trouble at all.” He winked at her. Rey’s insides fluttered at that. Strange.

She watched him cook the onion in a combination of butter and olive oil. As the slivers turned soft and deep brown, he talked about his love of cooking, passed down from his late mother. He explained he used butter and olive oil to help bring out the flavor. “The oil also keeps the butter from burning,” he added, and spooned some of the finished product onto Rey’s pizza before taking the rest for himself. Into the oven they went. “Should be ready to eat in fifteen.”

“Thanks, Mr. Solo. I really appreciate this.”

He shut off the burner, and looked at her. Pensive, thinking. “Rey,” he said, “it’s okay if you call me Ben. I hear ‘Mr. Solo’ and I think I should be ordering Thin Mints from you.”

 _Oh, lord._ Rey felt her skin go hot at that.

“I mean, we’re both adults, right?” he asked. “You’re Baz’s age.”

“Nineteen...well, next month.” Rey had been held back in elementary school a year due to illness, making her a bit older than Baz, though they’d come up together in the same grades. It also put her behind at college, while Baz went straight to work.

Ben nodded. “So I take it you don’t drink then.” He was eyeing a bottle of wine on the counter rack.

“No, but you go ahead. I don’t mind.”

Ben opened the Merlot but gave himself a small pour, while she opted for a can of ginger ale. They ate in the nook, talking about her classes and his work. Throughout the meal, she gradually relaxed and came to enjoy Ben Solo’s company. Whenever Bazine spoke of her dad, she painted him as the typical embarrassment to his daughter, forever with a bad joke at the ready and perhaps doting a bit much. This time together allowed Rey to see a different person, intelligent and kind, somebody who appreciated good cuisine and life in general.

Men like this didn’t exist in her social circle, then again it consisted of people her age. Beer pong and Call of Duty marathons. Ben, by comparison, was so cultured. The more they talked, the easier Rey found it to separate him from her friendship with Baz.

After Ben cleared the plates, he checked his phone. “So, Baz is upset you haven’t texted her back. She thinks you hate her.”

“Oh. No, of course not,” she said, fishing her phone from her pocket. She hadn’t taken it out once during the meal, unusual for her. “I mean, I’m still miffed, but I’ll respond.”

“The snow is getting worse, too.” Ben looked out the kitchen window and whistled. “I can’t see the road anymore.”

Rey’s weather app said as much. The winter advisory was extended until morning. Would she end up staying overnight? She’d have to crash in Baz’s room; she couldn’t expect Ben to entertain her all night.

Yet, she saw no reason to decline if he did.

She pulled up Baz’s text and wrote out her assurance they were still good. _Don’t worry about me. Have a good time with Armie. Your dad is taking good care of me._

She pondered the last sentence, wondering if Baz might read something into it. Rey glanced up at Ben, watching him wash the plates. He’d put the apron back on and had rolled up his shirt sleeves. He had nice arms, big hands. She’d gotten a good look earlier when he was dressed to ride, but under the soft kitchen light, from this side angle, he was the perfect combination of domestic and hot.

Despite the backdrop, he didn’t look like a friend’s dad.

Rey looked at her unsent text and on impulse added, _I really would like to fuck him._

She erased it, and the sentence before that, then hit send. Who knew how Baz might react to that revelation? They shared a wicked sense of humor, yes, but they acknowledged limits.

He approached her, drying his hands on a towel. “Now, I know you and Baz usually map out your Galentine thing in advance. I have to admit I never really paid attention...what did you two intend to do after dinner?”

Rey shrugged. “We put on our pajamas, watch old movies, and binge ice cream,” she said. “Lie under blankets and make fun of everything.”

He lifted his wineglass and swirled the dregs of his Merlot. “Did you have any specific movies in mind?”

“ _Pretty Woman_ , for one.”

Ben coughed up his last sip. When he recovered, he asked, “On what planet is _Pretty Woman_ an old movie?”

She was about to point out it was released well before she was born, but rather than risk further insult she said, “Well it was one of Julia Roberts’s first movies, and she’s been around a while.”

“No movie is old if it’s been released in my lifetime, okay?” he declared, but smiled. “Tell you what, if you trust me to choose one tonight, I think you might enjoy it.”

His offer stunned Rey. Ben was willing to sit up with her and watch movies. She figured he’d retire early and leave her to her own devices -- namely her phone and the Roku -- until she left. “Sure,” she said finally. “I’m not a film snob. I’ll watch anything.”

Ben smiled and opened the freezer to reveal several ice cream pints. “Which one did you claim?”

“The strawberry cheesecake.”

He tossed the frozen container to her and selected Baz’s coffee Heath bar for himself. Her loss.

“Let these soften a bit first,” he said and looked down at his apron. “Guess I should change into my pajamas, too.”

Rey bit her lower lip. _Yeah, you do that._

***

The Solos' family room was the coziest in the house, with a fireplace to one side and a widescreen TV affixed to the wall in front of a large leather sofa with built-in recliners on either end. Rey used Baz’s room to change into her baby blue flannels, using a pair of thick cabin socks as slippers, and met Ben downstairs. He’d opted for plaid flannel pants and a white tee which nicely showed off his strong arms. He was lighting the starter log in the fireplace when she came in.

She saw the Roku open to the classic movie channel, a watchlist showing a grid of black and white screenshots. Hollywood glam and _noir_ , legendary actors with smoldering looks and flawless skin. She’d be content to watch anything here.

Ben had her ice cream and spoon ready. He let her have the afghan and she settled on the right, popping up the footrest. He did the same on the opposite end, leaving the middle cushion as a modest buffer.

“What’s it going to be?” she asked.

“I made it a goal to watch every Best Picture winner,” he said, pointing the remote at the television. “I’m up to the 1950s now, and tonight’s choices are _Bridge on the River Kwai_ and _From Here to Eternity_. I think you can guess which one is more V-Day appropriate.”

Ben had dimmed the lights. The fireplace crackled and sent its heat into the room. Rey didn’t really need the afghan but she appreciated its cover, especially when her legs quivered just contemplating this comfortable scene. Ben slouched in his seat, one knee raised and the other leg tucked in. He wasn’t being formal at all with her.

Good lord. Was she actually on a date tonight?

“I’m thinking the second one,” she said.

“Good choice.” He pressed play. “I should warn you, it’s romantic in parts but not necessarily upbeat.”

As they watched and ate their desserts, Rey understood. It was a dramatic movie with many moving parts. Forbidden love, competition, emotional decline, set in the backdrop of Hawaii during World War II -- it kept Rey engaged from the start. And the men… young Sinatra, Burt Lancaster, Montgomery Clift. She’d known the names but never saw them individually in film, much less together.

When they reached the iconic beach scene, a sea-soaked Burt lying supine in the sand kissing Deborah Kerr while waves crashed over them, Rey dropped her pint in her lap.

“Shit.” Rey batted at the pink and white milk staining her top.

She heard snickering, and turned to see Ben smiling at her dilemma. “I’m sorry. It’s not funny. You’re all messed up,” he said, more conciliatory. He left to get napkins without pausing the film. When returned, the family room turned dark and silent.

“Don’t move,” Ben said, and Rey heard him feel in the dark for his phone. They illuminated flashlight mode at the same time and Ben gave her the napkins. He retook his seat and checked for bars. “I have an app where I can report outages to the power company. Oh, wow,” he said and showed her a map. It wasn’t just their block out. “Looks like half the city’s blacked out.”

“Terrific.” On Valentine’s Day, it either meant good fortune for couples already in the dark, or yet another curse for the lonely. Rey felt glad to be here safe, and not out driving in it.

The app listed no estimate on power restoration to their neighborhood, so Ben noted, leaving them in a room gradually losing its heat. “Go ahead and sit closer to the fire,” he told her, pushing the afghan toward her. “I have a camping lantern somewhere. I’ll go look for it so we don’t have to sit in total darkness.”

“That’s fine...Ben, really.” She placed her phone face down on the middle seat to add light to the room. From her view, shadows played on Ben’s features. It created an interesting balance of sexy and danger, and it affected Rey. She didn’t want him leaving the room. A search might take so long, and maybe the power would come back soon.

The fire aside, losing him meant losing additional heat that she suddenly craved.

She did as he bade her and slid to the carpet, near the fireplace, and pulled the afghan around her shoulders. Ben came around the other side and crouched low to adjust the burning wood. “This should keep for a while,” he said, and sat with his legs crossed. They sat quietly for a moment, contemplating the changing colors of the flames, when a text ping sounded.

“At least Baz is checking in. She needs to stay put.” Ben’s fingers tapped his reply and he set his phone next to Rey’s. “Some Galentine’s, huh?”

“Actually, I’ve been having such a good time. I can’t thank you enough for putting aside your time for me,” Rey said. Her heart expanded on seeing his smiling reaction. She meant it. She and Baz might have enjoyed themselves, but this experience touched her differently. She couldn't remember the last time a man had been so attentive to her.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad,” he said. “I have to admit, this beats eating lobster in the dark with a stranger.”

Rey inched a bit closer. “What is your ideal date? You don’t seem like the lobster restaurant type.”

“I don’t like to eat out much, anyway. I prefer to cook.” Ben shifted in place, drawing one knee up where he could rest his arms. “If I had any input on that date, I would have asked her here and prepared something fancier, a nice cut of steak with risotto. A better vintage of Merlot than what I had tonight. Something intimate.”

Thank all the heavens Ben hadn’t brought a date home while she was here, without Bazine. That dinner sounded amazing, too, though his simple flatbread pizza had tasted divine.

“Would you have made dessert, too?”

“Oh, of course. You gotta have a strong closer.” Ben stared into the fire. “And I’d have gone all out, too. Crêpes Suzette, topped with vanilla ice cream. Would’ve lit the pan to bring up flames, too, really impr --”

He turned toward her as she spoke, and on impulse Rey bolted up and over and pressed a hard kiss on the corner of his mouth. The force rocked him back a bit but Ben managed to hold himself up. Rey’s middle hit his knee, which he lowered. She kept her own balance by straddling his leg and bracing her hands on his shoulders.

It wasn’t the best angle for a kiss; Rey knew it but couldn’t help herself. The fireside backdrop, Ben’s quiet and deep voice revealing a romantic evening… the combination stimulated her to the point of action. Once she kissed him her heart pounded with such force, and she feared he might react with repulsion. Who would blame him, with one of his daughter’s friends, half his age, making so brazen a move?

Yet Ben held still a moment, his hands raised as though unsure of where to put them. Rey kept the faintest contact alive, and gasped softly when he opened wider and slid the tip of his tongue over to touch her.

Emboldened, she slanted her head the other way and took the kiss deeper. She moved her hands to cup Ben’s face, grazing her fingertips across his cheeks and down his chin where the stubble was more prevalent. Soon she detected a touch to her lower back; he’d found a place to rest his hands and she moved closer in response. Her nipples hardened under her button-down flannel shirt and she longed to press against his chest and ease the ache.

But Ben suddenly jerked his head away, causing her to rear back.

“Rey, jeez, I’m sorry.” His voice cracked. He seemed to look everywhere in the darkened room but at her. The ceiling fan, the lamp by the sofa...every source of light as though willing them to turn on again and break the spell. Rey only saw his face in the glow of the firelight; the shading obscured any color of embarrassment.

“Don’t be sorry,” she said. “I wanted to do that.”

He looked at her, brows furrowed. “I’m old enough to…”

“I don’t care. And I’m an adult,” she stressed. “There’s nothing wrong here. I know what I want.”

His expression softened, and she took the opportunity to touch him again. One hand this time, higher on the side of his face, caressing the outer shell of his ear. To her delight, he turned into her palm and his lips just brushed the inside of her wrist. Only for a moment.

Ben lifted his head and looked down at her with heavy-lidded eyes. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why not?”

“You’re my daughter’s friend.”

“Am I not your friend, too?” she asked. “Ben?”

“Have you ever even...been with a man?”

Rey nodded. “Yes.” Once. Her prom date. The age-old ritual of fumbling in a backseat, tangled in crinoline and rented tuxedo parts. “And I’m clean, and on the Pill.”

He looked torn. His body swayed, as though working through some inner battle, weighing the angel and devil on each shoulder, fighting urges yet wanting to succumb. Finally he took her hand and lowered it. “I need a moment.”

Ben stood and left the room, but paused just outside the open doorway, his back to her. He sighed, folded his arms, and looked around in the dark. In his spot, he could move forward into the kitchen or up the stairs to his room. His two sanctuaries, but she imagined she could only follow him into one if need be.

She shifted to stretch her legs a bit behind her. The interminable silence finally ended when he returned and sat beside her. He’d gone for his wallet, which she’d noticed on the occasional table in the foyer. Ben set it on the fireplace ledge, but not before opening it to take out a condom.

“Best to play it safe,” he said, and leaned forward to kiss her.

Slowly, they moved closer together, jockeying for a comfortable sitting position as his lips slid over hers and their tongues mated. Rey straddled his lap and hooked her legs at the ankles, grinding her hips softly down to ascertain his arousal. His pajamas pants had looked a bit loose, and now she hoped it had something to do with needing room down below.

As they tapered off, they mirrored each other’s hand movements, sliding down to explore either hard muscle or soft places. Ben’s thick fingers plucked at the buttons of her shirt, until she finally lifted the hem and pulled it over her head.

“Oh, Rey,” he whispered, filling his hands with her bare breasts. He leaned down to lick one hard nipple, then the other. She sucked in air at each moment of contact and longed for more attention there. His were just as hard, she found once she tore away his shirt with a bit of help.

Ben whispered something else, she couldn’t make out the words, but when he pulled her close again she realized he wanted that skin on skin connection. So fucking nice, the way she fit him, but this would only bring her so much pleasure. She wanted Ben inside her in some way.

“Move down,” she said then, and scrambled off his lap. The tent in his pants was obvious now. Perfect. Rey guided him to lay flat while tugged at his waistband.

“What are you doing?” he asked, even though he aided her in pushing his pajamas over his ass and down his legs.

 _What do you think?_ She stayed silent as she got him completely naked, stretched out, with his very above average cock hard at attention against his belly. Oh, St. Valentine was so kind this year…

Rey had to join him; her pajama pants felt suddenly confining. She got to her feet and tucked her thumbs into the elastic waistband, twisting her body as she pushed the material along with her panties down her legs. She wanted to look seductive, teasing him with flashes of inner thigh and her bare bottom as she went.

Ben propped himself on his elbows, their gazes locked as she stripped. He muttered an oath but Rey noticed his arousal hadn’t subsided.

“Have you…?” The question died in his throat when Rey positioned herself between his legs, laying partially prone to bring his cock to her lips. She licked up the shaft, watching his reaction. One long, groaning exhale. Beautiful, but room for improvement.

“Ben.” She kept her voice low. “You look so sexy now.”

Somewhere between the blackout and the would be blowjob, Rey’s ice cream container had fallen to the floor. Inspired, she dipped in her hand and scraped up some of the melt, then slathered it on Ben’s cock.

Ben shuddered, though it wasn’t cold. _Just you wait_ … she thought, and licked him clean before taking him deeper into her mouth. Strawberries, cheesecake, beautiful man. Every flavor a favorite. She fixed her gaze on his face the entire time she went down on him, and delighted in the silent scream shaping his open mouth.

“Please stop,” he begged. “I won’t last…” His voice, weak with words close to mewling, confirmed that. Ben remained hard to the touch, twitching in her hand when she gave one last hand stroke upward, rubbing her thumb over the tip. She couldn’t wait to feel him pounding into her.

Yet it was clear Ben wanted his turn at torture. He directed her to lay where he’d been, parallel to the fireplace, while he knelt beside her. He took the pint container and, crushing the lid to a narrow slit, tipped it over her body to let the melting cream drizzle over her breasts, down to her navel and stopping just above her trimmed mound. Bracing his arms on either side of her, he started at her hip bones, lapping slowly at the cream. Dragging his tongue over the skin and leaving a trail of gooseflesh as he explored her body.

Now eye level with her right breast, he rubbed the liquid into her left areola while taking the right into his mouth and sucking hard. His free hand then snaked down to her pussy, and he slipped two fingers inside her and moved his thumb over her clit in a circular motion. Rey writhed under the twin sensations, each driving her closer to peak, and just as prepared to ride his hand hard he pulled it away.

“What…?”

Ben reached for the condom and lay back, his head pressed against the closed footrest of the sofa. He beckoned her closer. “Come here,” he said. “I want you to ride my face.”

“I’ve never done it that way before.” She’d never have her pussy eaten, period, but longed for it. It worried her that she might not enjoy it as much in a kneeling position.

“Maybe after this, you won’t want it any other way.” His smoldering look pierced her. She walked on her knees to him, and let him maneuver her body so that her pussy hovered over his mouth. He grasped her at the waist and brought her closer, licking first in broad strokes from the lower edge of her cunt to her clit. Rey buckled her upper body forward, leaning on the sofa.

“Son of a bitch,” she muttered. Ben and his tongue, lapping at her to get every last drop. His large hands gripped her ass, massaging her and pressing hard into her skin. She wondered if any fingers might slide down to tease her elsewhere, but the thoughts vanished with the coming wave. It didn’t take long for her to come; Ben obviously knew all the right spots to hit.

Rey clawed at the sofa cushions, screaming out his name and begging him to fuck her. Ben’s response was to shove a few fingers into her cunt to prime her.

“Gotta warn you, I’m a bit big. But you knew that,” he said, panting.

“I can take it.”

Ben pushed at her. “Get on your stomach,” he said. “I want you from behind. Want to look at that perfect ass.”

He had taken the condom out of its wrapper and was rolling it on as he spoke, so Rey didn’t waste time. She took the afghan with her and balled it up to support her under her breasts. She hugged the soft material close and waited for Ben’s next move, thrilling when she saw him with the crushed ice cream pint again.

This time he parted her ass cheeks and dribbled the sticky, sweet cream in between, no doubt coating her hole. It felt weird and she squirmed, but Ben shushed her. “It’s all good. I just...want…” Without another word, the pint went flying and skidded into the foyer. Rey looked behind her in time to see Ben plant his face down to eat her ass.

“Fuck!” she cried. Holy shit, how amazing was this? She’d come here four hours ago expecting to drown her sorrows in cheesy rom-coms with her bestie, and instead was getting the best sex of her life. Ben awakened new feelings in her, yes, but had really spoiled Galentine’s Day forever. Movies and pizza rolls wouldn’t cut it anymore.

He licked her clean, then coaxed her onto her hands and knees. Rey stretched, curving in her back to give her backside an alluring shape. When he eased into her pussy it hurt, but Ben whispered his encouragement and rubbed her back, telling her she was beautiful and so, so tight.

Rey turned her head to watch him fuck her, as much as possible. She smiled through heavy breaths; she wanted him to know how much she loved this and hoped it lasted. As encouragement it worked; Ben worked her over with increasing speed.

“You like it like that, huh?” he asked, panting hard himself. “You like it rough?”

“Y-yes.” _Harder._ She reared her upper body back, and Ben grasped her breasts with both hands, squeezing hard. He leaned in to kiss her neck, and worked up her jawline to capture her mouth in a kiss she thought might bruise her.

 _Yes._ He pumped faster, harder. Rey reached up and behind to grab his hair and she pulled. He liked it, if she could trust the pleasured growl filling her mouth.

Ben moved one hand down to her clit. The shock propelled her to match his every thrust and a second orgasm bloomed with more urgency than the first. She tore from his mouth and keened out a warning. Ben scrubbed his hands up and down her bare front, stimulating her skin to the point she believed she might launch out of it.

“Hang on, I’m right behind you,” he said. She got the meaning when Ben cried out his climax right after hers. The pistons slowed and he wrapped his arms around her as they collapsed.

Seconds later, while they caught their breath, a low boom sounded and the electricity came back.

“Well,” Ben said, “how about that?”

***

He took her to his bed, and they spent the rest of the night making love. Ben kept the lights on and they went slower, discovering each other’s bodies and choosing compatible positions. After the third or fourth orgasm wore her out, Rey fell asleep in his arms, never before feeling so warm or content.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, though, when a grating earworm roused her. Movement next to her indicated Ben was shutting off his alarm, but as she began to drift away she heard his sleep-filled voice.

“Yeah? Hey, Baz, how are you?”

Fuck. Bazine. Two short sentences had killed the mood. Rey rolled over, held the sheets close to her naked body, and waited. She listened to a series of “uh-huhs” and “okays” before he said, “Sounds good. See you then.”

With a hard sigh, Ben rolled over to spoon her. He kissed her neck and shoulder and nuzzled close. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” At least he didn’t sound panicked.

Ben’s hand rested on her hip, on top of the sheet. “Baz is fine. She had to stay overnight at her new boyfriend’s, but you knew that.”

“Yeah.”

“She’ll be home within the hour.”

Ben’s lips stayed on her skin as he talked, his sleep voice deep and arousing. “What I need for you to do, please,” he said, “is to go into her room and make it look like you slept there. Mess up the sheets a bit.”

“Okay.” Rey’s heart pounded. Like hell would she tell Baz what happened last night.

“I’m going to shower and get dressed, clean up downstairs, and make us breakfast.”

Rey nodded. It sounded wonderful, a cozy and domestic scene. Plus, she was starving. When Bazine got home it would all be over…

Ben slipped his hand under the sheet to caress her. “And while we’re eating, maybe we could talk about next weekend. You see, Baz is going to be spending it in New York with her mother…”

“Okay.” Her voice turned lighter. She liked where this was going.

“I’m happy to cook dinner again. Something better planned out,” Ben said. “I still have three Best Pictures from the 50s to watch, including the one we didn’t finish.”

Rey turned her head and kissed him. “I liked when you were talking about that steak dinner.” They’d need the fuel for after.

“We could, yeah. Parmesan broccoli risotto to go with it.” Ben kissed her again.

“Crêpes Suzette for dessert?” she requested. Save the ice cream for later.

Ben reached over to touch her breast. They were just going to make it in time at this rate. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> For context, [this is the iconic scene in From Here to Eternity](https://resizing.flixster.com/bxPyieh-GHexMtI49nK9tSZQ-0I=/740x380/v1.bjsyMjk1MDg7ajsxODY3NzsxMjAwOzM4NjQ7MTkzMg).


End file.
